How her life was changed
by rosewood gal 214
Summary: Spencer knew it was hard thinking about Toby but what about seeing him getting married to one of her best friends
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**It was right after graduation when spencer found out the love of her life had gotten accepted into a collage just for carpentry did they even have those!? And getting accepted into the "collage of his dreams" ment he and spencer would move to california all seems good right? Guess again the collage spencer had wanted to go to sense she could talk and walk was in Texas and she knew Hannah, Aria, and Emily would all be going to that same collage so she and Toby went their seperate ways. This of course broke both their hearts but spencer knew it broke hers a lot more then Toby's.**_


	2. One year later

"Spence are you ready yet ?" called aria outside Spencer's room. "Almost" spencer replied.

_You see aria, spencer,Emily,and Hannah had moved to Texas and went to the same collage so as any group of BFFS would do they bought a house near campus and moved into with each other_.

"ok let's go" spencer said and they left. They were off to dinner because Ezra had proposed to Aria the day before and they had to celebrate. Before they went to dinner they picked up their best friend who was a short blonde with blue eyes and tan skin who's name was Kat. They also had to pick up Caleb (Hanna's boyfriend) Ezra (Aria's soon to be husband) and Paige (Emily's girlfriend)

Later that day

"so spencer why do you not have a bofriend just waiting for that special someone?' Kat asked. Spencer who had been chatty all night suddenly got quiet and whispered "yea waiting for the someone special" but in her mind she thought "to come back"


	3. Heartbreaking yet good news

"spence come here I have exciting news" called Kat "ok ill be right there" spencer called back.

Before spencer had time to sit down Kat jumped up "in 3 months I'm getting married" she yelped "Ekkkkkkkkkkkk" the others squealed "So do tell what is this man's name?" Emily asked. "well he is about 6 feet he had ocean blue eyes brown shaggy hair a six pack and he is very strong" Kat hinted "wow he sounds like the guy I used to date" spencer whispered Aria right then took Spencer's hand so did Hannah. Hannah, emily,and aria knew how hard the "break up" was on spencer and how hard it was for her to think about him with out crying.

"so do tell us what this strong blue eyed tall walking six packs name is?" Hannah asked as an attempt to brighten the conversation "his name is Toby ... Toby Cavanaugh to be exact" Kat said cheerfully. Aria, Hannah, and Emily's jaw dropped as spencer said nor did anything. Just then Spencer said "congrats" along with the other girls. " so when do we get to see Toby?" Aria asked "tonight i invited him over to my place knowing you girls would be there also "great" spencer said scarastically luckily Kat did not pickup on her sarcasm.


	4. Authors note

**Hey I just received a review from someone saying there was a fanfic very similar to mine lol I just read it and I love it very very good it made me cry and I'm very sry I had no idea so I will continue this but it will be very different I have a few ideas ;)**


	5. It begins again

Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and aria walked into kats house and that's when spencer saw Toby for the first time in 4 years he was asleep she forgot how cute he was when he spencer began balling her eyes out she excused herself saying she had left her phone out in the car Aria said the same thing to go check on spencer.

"spence are you ok" aria asked her once they were at their car. "no" spencer said she then looked over seeing the truck she had gotten toby " god I want to stab him" she said after seeing the car. "I think we all do you know except for Kat" aria said truthfully. "well" spencer said as she shut the car door "let's go in so we don't seem like bad guests" spencer muttered

When spencer and aria returned Toby was awake

"wow small world that my soon to be wife's BFFS are you girls" Toby chuckled

Spencer and aria were still in the hallway because as soon spencer heard Toby she froze and refused to move so aria stayed with her

"so did you girls split up after high school" Toby asked after noticing spencer and aria were not there. To make an appearance that's when spencer (who was pretending to be busy with her phone) and aria walked in. " OH MY GAWD" aria said faking being surprised "Toby hi" she continued. Spencer still strode there "texting". "wow still the same spencer in her own world with her phone" Toby joked " Huh what OH MY GAWD" spencer looked up from her phone suprised "hi to-" spencer began to say but lucklie her phone buzzed.

Small world huh spence - A

That's when spencer dropped her phone

" spencer are you ok" Toby questioned " yea I just got an odd text" she snapped. " from who" Hannah asked "an old high school enmie" spencer replied

That's when the girls knew t was -a all over again.


	6. Dinner And A new text

(after the text from -a the girls sit down to dinner)

"spencer, spencer?" called Kat spencer had not been paying attention to Kat because all she would talk about was the wedding. All spencer could think about was that -A was back. Spencer had finally heard Kat calling her "yea Kat?" she replied "ok so I need someone to help with the wedding and because you are a Hastings-" Kat started "wait what is that supposed to mean I'm a Hastings" spencer interrupted. "I do not mean to be rude but you Hastings can sometimes be a bit over the top" Toby chuckled causing the girls including spencer to glare at him "well I was saying I want you to help out with the wedding and be a brides made"Kat carried on. "ok I will" spencer agreed with no arguement just because she did not want to hear Kat rambling on and on. BLEEP BLEEP Emily's phone beeped meaning she had gotton a text

"wow spencer used to be so stubborn now she won't even put up a fight is she the weakest link now? -A" is what it read

The girls saw the look on Emily's face and knew something bad was happening

"well its getting late and we need to start planning tomorrow so we better get home" aria said standing up. "ok well I will see you girls tomorrow and spencer you won't be the only one helping with the wedding I have a professional helping also" Kat reassured spencer. "Great well we will see you tomorrow" spencer replied.

At home

"ok Emily we all saw the look on your face what happend at dinner?" Hannah asked. "A texted me this is what it said "wow spencer used to be so stubborn now she won't even put up a fight is she the weakest link now? -A." All the girls looked shocked but not as shocked as spencer. "well I'm going to bed spencer said as she got up off the couch and walked in her room" with that all the girls went to their own rooms.


	7. Update thank for the support :)

Hey this is an update Im SOOOOOOOO happy beyond words that you like it thank you so much for your support this is what keeps me writing I hope you liked my latest chaper I got so excited when I got the idea for that chapter lol well tomorrow is the last day before winter break and I promise there will be lots of chapters during the 11 days I have off I might do 1 more chapter tonight :)


	8. The mini me chucky dolls

Spencer and the others woke up to the doorbell "I got it" called aria. When she returned with the package the rest of the girls were in the living room " what's that?" Hannah asked "a package" aria told her "I know that smart one but whats in the package do you know?" Hannah asked her "no" aria replied as she sat the package down and got scissors. When they opened the package there were 4 dolls with a note saying " I tortured Ali now I will torture you girls -a " spencer read aloud " what are these numbers on the dolls supposed to mean?" aria asked looking at the dolls. The dolls looked like the girls the doll that looked like spencer had the number .5 on it, aria's had the number 2, Hannah's had the number 3, and Emily's had the number 4 on it. "I suppose the numbers our our places like when we get tortured "spencer said. "then why do you have point 5 on yours spence?" Emily asked " it because I'm already getting tortured " spencer said quietly "how?" the others asked. "the weeding it's killing me" spencer whispered.

The girls jumped when the phone rang.

"hello" spencer said when she answered the phone " hey spence remember our dinner reservations" Kat said "that's tonight" spencer said but it came out more like a question. " please tell me you can make it" Kat begged "yea I can just what time" spencer asked " 5:30" Kat said casually "CRAP THATS IN 15 MINUTES " spencer said and hung up.

Later at dinner with Kat

"ok so I want the wedding to be on a beach and I need a professional photographer" Kat continued she had been talking for 30 minutes straight " wait so you want the weeding on the beach with a professional photographer, and you need 130 foldable chairs because about 115 people are attending" spencer clairfied "yes and next week I and going to pick out my dress and I need you girls to come with me so you can get your bridesmade dresses but it HAS to be next week because it takes about a month for them to be delivered" Kat told spencer "ok and now about the reception"spencer was about to continue be she was cut off by Kat "OMG I have to go in 15 minutes Toby and I are meeting the photographer" Kat told spencer then ran out the door. Spencer decided to go home this was going to be a long 3 months.


	9. Kidnapped

Once spencer came home the last thing she remembered was falling on the floor...

When spencer woke up she was in a dark room that was shaking "think think rooms can't shake" she told herself mentally. The she realized she was tied up "great I'm tied up" she said scarastically. Then before she knew it she was being lifted up she saw she was in central park near the river that lead out to the 200 ft drop waterfall then all she heard was splash. She was being thrown into the river she saw herself going to the waterfall she knew she was close to it because the noise was horrific. Then she blacked out this was it she was going to die.

**Hey sorry for the short chapter but this is my first cliffhanger hope you liked it next chapter will be up soon :D **


	10. kidnapped part 2

_beep beep beep _

That was the noise spencer woke up to. She was cold,she was wet,she was scared. She opened her eyes to see a wet Toby sitting in a chair in the corner. "T-toby" she said weakly "Spence! your awake!" he sounded relived and happy "yea i am now what happened and where am i?" she asked him. "Well you were kidnapped and pushed into the river in central park you now the one that leads to the waterfall, well i saw it happen and jumped in to save you now you are in the ER" he told her "where are the girls?" she asked after he was done speaking "some went to the bathroom and some went to get food" he told her before she could respond he added "do you need anything to eat or drink?". " I would die for a coffee" "hmmmm lets see " Toby said checking a list "your lucky it says you can have coffee" he told her "I'm going to get it now" he told her then left. About 2 minutes later Spencer heard someone at the door "knock knock" she heard Kat sing song "c-come in" spencer said weakly. After she said that Kat,Aria,Hannah, Emily, and Toby entered the room Toby was holding a large coffee. " I'm so glad to see you all" she said looking at Toby so he would hand her the coffee.

* * *

2 hours later

"Oh look at how cute these shoes are" Hannah yelped "shhhhhhh" everyone hushed her "sorry" she whispered " do not wake her up she fell asleep like 2 hours ago and needs rest" Aria told Hannah. "To late thanks Han" they heard spencer say "were so sorry" emily said glaring at hannah "its fine really" spencer said truthfully. then the nurse entered " we have good news Mrs. Hastings we are discharging you tonight" the nurse said smiling. " Awesome" everyone in the room cheered besides Spencer that house is where she was kidnapped by 'a'.


	11. Nightmares

Due to the time of the flights to where Kat and Toby wanted to have their honeymoon the weeding had to be moved up a few weeks so now the weeding was now 5 days away.

2 days after the spencer waterfall event

"NO NO GO AWAY HELP ME SOMEONE! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!" spencer was screaming as she was having a nightmare. The other girls were out in the living room. "how long has this been going on 2 days?" Emily asked "Ever since we got back from the ER so yes 2 days" aria confirmed. "There has to be a way to help" Hannah butted in on the conversation "someone who can help" she said "Who could help Han she's single?" Emily asked "Toby was the one who saved her lets call him" aria told the rest of the girls.

1 hour later

"I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS, PLEASE HELP ME NOOO GET OFF" spencer screamed. Toby had just got to the house "Kat is sleeping so I only came" he told the girls "now what do you need me to do?" he asked "just try to calm her down" Hannah told him "why me?" he asked "because ... She still loves you she always loved you from The day you two met to today" Aria told him. "Ok" Toby said after a long pause "her room is straight down the hall" Emily told him. When Toby was in Spencer's room he sat on her bed and ran his fingers through her hair "HELP ME I CAN SWIM" she screamed "shhhhh no one can hurt you now" he told her "PLEASE IF YOU ARE GOING TO DO THIS TELL TOBY I LOVE HIM " she screamed at this Toby felt hurt. "I love Kat but I love spencer also"he thought to himself. It had been an hour and finally spencer was calm "thank you tobes" Hannah said the other girls were asleep. "Any time" he told her then he left.


	12. Breaking point 4 days

When spencer woke up she heard Aria, Emily, Hannah, and Toby talking in the kitchen turns out he had to come over 4 more times to calm her down so he finally just crashed on the couch. "So she just came out and screamed she loved you?" Hannah asked Toby "yes and I love her to maybe more than Kat" he said. That comment from Toby brightened Spencers day maybe there would be no weeding after all. 'no spencer stop thinking like that you don't want to hurt one of your best friends' she told herself. "Tobes you should do what you think is right and if you think calling off the weeding is right then go for it" Aria told him. " I don't think I am calling off the weeding I just can't hurt Kat and I love her with all my heart but then again spencer was the first person I knew I could trust I - I just don't know" he said. Right after Toby said that his phone rang "it's Kat I have to go" he told the girls then left. Spencer faked being asleep when she heard someone coming down the hall. "spence wake up"homily said slightly shaking her "hmm" spencer hummed "what time is it" she asked then yawned "1:00" Emily told her "ok I'm up" spencer said walking over to her closet picking out and outfit.

* * *

Later that day

It was 4 days from the weeding and time to checktot make sure the place where the weeding was being held at was all ready for the weeding.

" Wow it's beautiful" aria said standing in the middle of the church spinning with her arms side to her side "don't be jealous Aria this will be your weeding in a few months" Kat told her the others giggled all of them but spencer this hurt her preparing her ex- boyfriends (who she still loved) weeding. "Aria is right the church is pretty" Hannah said. "what do you think about the church?" Emily asked spencer "I love the stained glass windows and the oak walls and floors" spencer said." wow time flies its 5:00" Emily said " I think it's ready for us" Kat told the girls "EPPPPPP" squealed Hannah. When the girls dropped Kat off the headed straight for home.

* * *

At home

" Wow I think 'A' is gone" Emily said just realizing that "same" spencer replied all the girls looked at spencer. "what you act as if you have never heard me talk before" spencer snapped "it's not that it's just we know this whole thing is really hard for you"Aria replied gently. "yea it is but this is not even the worst part" spencer said quietly " everything is going to be ok" Emily saI'd as if she were talking to a lost 4 year old that's when spencer snapped "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT MY EX-BOYFRIEND IS GETTING MARRIED TO ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND IM STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM" Spencer screamed running to her room sobbing as she ran.


	13. Relax 3 days

**First of all I would like to say thank you for the support and stay with me we will hear more from 'A' in days ;)**

****The girls were at 'Sallys wedding dress shop' to pick up the dresses they had ordered. "thank god they got here in time" Kat said she was spinning in her dress. "I love you dress Kat" Aria told her , kats dress was white with a v neck with diamonds around the v neck. " thank you aria but I honestly want the bridesmade dress " Kat said giggling. " you do you say that?" Hannah asked "well first they are my fav color teal" Kat said "and they have diamonds around the v neck" Kat said "but your dress had diamonds around the v neck" spencer whispered spencer had not talked much because of what happend the day before "yea but the diamonds stank out on you dresses more" Kat said. As Kat was paying for the dresses Emily got an odd text it said '_see you at the wedding Em -_ A' great it was 'A' all over again.

* * *

When the girls got home

"Kat you can keep your dress in my closet with the rest of the dresses" Emily told her "I think it would be better if I did cause I know Toby wifall want a sneak peak" Kat giggled " that does sound like Toby " spencer said "well I better get home and get some rest" Kat said walking out the door. " Oh spence" Emily said pulling spencer into a tight hug "I'm sorry about yesterday" spencer cried into Emily's shirt "it's ok" Emily told her. Just then Hannah walked into the room then ran out into the living room knowing how stressed Spencer was she picked up the phone "hi I need a reservation for 4 people" Hannah said into the phone "ok does this include a mud bath and massage " "ok I'll take it see you in 30 minutes" Hannah said hanging up. "Girls come here" Hannah called when they all were in the room she said "get in the car we are going to the spa"

Later at the spa

Spencer and Hannah were in the mud bath and Emily and Aria were getting a massage.

"thanks Han I really needed this" spencer told Hannah "that's why I got this spot I know you needed this" Hannah told her spencer just smiled.

At the massages

" Wow this is awesome" Aria told Emily " I know right" Emily said "look at spence and how relaxed she is" Aria said "that was the point coming here to get her relaxed" Emily said.


	14. 2 days hectic

The girls had gotten home around 1:00 in the morning so Kat decided to sleepover at the girls house.

_Beep beep beep _that was spencer's alarm "ugggg" she moaned the only thing that got her up was the smell of her obsession coffee. When spencer got in the kitchen everyone else was awake . "Good morning" spencer grumbled "HA Emily and aria you both owe my 10 dollars I told you if we made coffe she would get up" Hannah said excitedly spencer who at the time was pouring her coffee just rolled her eyes. "so Kat are you excited for this afternoon?" Emily asked her "yea I can't wait for you girls to see the decorations the professional wedding planner, spencer, and I ordered" Kat told them.

* * *

Later that day

"Here we are" Kat sing songed they pulled up to the they walked into the church spencer was blown away. "wow" they girls said. The chruch was magical there were flowers everywhere chairs were all set up on each side of the church but the thing about the chairs was half were white and half were blue. "I thought the two different colors would be a nice way to seat people, the grooms family and friends sits on the white chairs and the brides family and friends sit on the teal or the other way around" a framiler voice said. When the girls turned around they were all shocked to see the wedding planer was Jenna. "Girls this is my wedding planner Jenna Kahn" Kat said you see Spencer had never met the wedding planer she only made plans with Kat so this is why she was suprised " Spencer, Aria, Hannah,and Emily" Jenna said suprised "You know them?" Kat asked Jenna "yes we knew each other in high school" Aria said. "Small world" Spencer mumbled.

* * *

Later that night

"So Kat who is the photographer?" Hannah asked Kat "oh his name is Lucas" Kat told the girls "Wait is he short with curly brown hair?" Hannah asked Kat "don't tell me you know him also " Kat said "yea I did in high school" Hannah said. "so what are the plans for tommorow?" Emily asked "We have a day to ourselves" Kat said.


	15. Tomorrow is the wedding party

"Today is my batcholorette party" Kat squealed through the phone " yayyyy" the others squealed all except Spencer tomorrow was going to be the worst day of her life she decided "so Kat what time should we be at the club" Emily asked her "10:00pm sharp" Kat said before she hung up.

* * *

**10:00pm**

"well here we are" Aria said looking for Kat "I think I see her over there at the bar" Hannah said pointing to the bar where a young tan girl with blonde hair was sitting "yep that's her" Spencer whispered just then Emily took her hand draging her over to the bar. Just when the girls sat down Ke$ha's song 'your love is my drug' started playing and Kat jumped up squealing "I love this song let's dance" then she ran over to the dance floor the girls had no choice but to follow. When that song was over lady gagas 'poker face' started playiaboard Kat also loved that song so the girls kept dancing. After about 6 more songs that Kat knew the girls sat down to the bar "I want a mike's hard lemonade" Kat told the bar-tender "make that two" Hannah said. "So the wedding is at noon so you girls should be at my house at 9:00am and we will leave at around 10:00am" Kat told the girls "ok" Hannah said the other girls nodded then the beers came. About 4 beers for Kat and 6 beers for Hannah later Kat was rambling on about how great the wedding was going to be and spencer could not take it any longer she got up and ran to the restroom. When spencer entered she broke down crying and telling herself "that should be me bragging about how great my wedding with Toby would be" and "this should be my party." When she stopped crying she looked at herself in the mirror and that sight made her want to cry even more so she started digging in her purse for mascara when she found it she applied about 2 coats and walked out to the party only to see Hannah and Kat asleep. " should we go" she asked Aria and Emily "yep"the both said.


	16. wedding day ( one more chapter left)

the wedding day

"Today is the day of the wedding" spencer thought along with "today is the day my life ends" not really but in someways it will end. "Spence wake up and get dress we are leaving for Kat's in 30 minutes" Aria told her "ok"she mumbled. When spencer got out of the shower she put her outfit on and walked out to find the girls all ready as well but they seemed to be waiting for her. "Is everything ok?" she asked "no spencer the love of your life is getting married today"hannah told her "HANNAH" Emily scolded "sorry we just were wondering how you are doing"Hannah said "Not good but i will live... maybe" i replied "oh spence"emily said pulling me into a hug. "well we should leave if we do not want to be late"Aria said and we left.

at Kats

when they got to Kats house toby was gone he went to Ezra and Aria's house to get ready "hey" Kat squeaked "hey" they said all pulling her into a hug a hug. All the girls looked happy except for spencer but Kat did not notice. "so when do we leave" Hannah asked then spencer got a text 'poor spencer why the sad face? well see you soon :) -A' is what it read "Well lets get going" Kat said running out the door

on the way to the church

"So is there a place to change" Emily asked Kat "yea it is a tight fit but we will manage and just to let you know after we change we have to stay in the room until its time to line up" Kat told them " OK"the girls said "when will we be there" Hannah complained "in a few minutes" Spencer told her " It is a nice day for a wedding" Aria said complementing the weather.

at the church

"we are here" Kat squeaked she had the biggest smile on her face 'smile Spence you can cry all you want when you get home' spencer told her self. When the girls got i the church they had a huge surprise waiting for them in huge red letters a note saying ' YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONE WELL THINK AGAIN -A' was written all over the walls along with the flowers scattered everywhere. Kat broke down crying "OH MY GOD WHO WOULD DO THIS AND WHY"she sobbed. The girls were speechless even spencer felt bad for kat and she was the one who was almost wanting this to happen. "Wait it is a very nice day lets have the wedding outside" Aria said at that Kat stopped crying "Ok" she muttered.

2 hours later

the girls had been stuck in a closet in long dresses for 2 hours when Hannah's watch bleeped "its go time" Emily said pushing open the door this was the moment Spencer had been dreading. After spencer and everybody walked down the aisle Kat came walking out looking stunning and you could see Toby clearly thought so because his jaw dropped. "I do" Toby said 2 minutes later the the priest said "you may kiss the bride" it was true Toby was now married to Spencer's best friend. "Woah" spencer gasped waking up "you are awake my beautiful bride" toby told her kissing her on her cheek. Spencer looked down she was in a wedding dress and Toby was in a tux she had been dreaming she had just gotten Married to her love of her life Toby.


	17. last chapter sequel up soon

"so we should get going to the reception"Toby told her "ok"she replied getting up "oh no no" toby said picking her up bridal style Spencer they arrived all of the girls were there "hey " Hannah giggled it was clear that she had been drinking "hey girls" spencer said till confused the dream she had was so vivid "can i tell you girls something without you thinking i am crazy" spencer asked them "sure"they all responded except Hannah she clearly had WAY to much to drink because she was talking to the floor the only part of the conversation between Hannah and the floor spencer had heard was hannah saying to the floor "you are so hot." Spencer rolled her eyes. "ok so i had this dream where all of us moved into a house with our room mate and new best friend Kat and Toby and i broke up and Kat got married to him and 'A' was back"spencer said "Wow" Emily said "well thats not the case spence because right now you are married to toby not that Kat girl"Aria giggled "cats i like cats"Hannah said the others just ignored her. "So lets go dance" Emily said running to the dance floor. Before the next song started the DJ made an announcement "hey party people before we start the new song i want our newly-weds to come on up" 'please be other newly-weds here please oh please' spencer thought crossing her fingers "they go by the names of toby and spencer Cavanaugh"the DJ said 'ugg' Spencer said walking up to the DJ hand and hand with Toby. When they got up there the DJ asked them what song they wanted to have play they responded with 'teenage dream' and walked to their friends who were cracking up at who red spencer had turned when she heard their name called.

2 hours later

The girls and toby had been dancing all night that was until Hannah fell to the floor and right when she hit the floor she fell asleep "i should take her home i will be back in about 10 minutes" Emily said picking hannah up and trotting out the door. "Wow Tobes Emily is stronger than you" Aria said elbowing Toby in the side "back off honey he is mine" Spencer told Aria and that set all three of them into a fit of Aria got back she told the girls what had took her so long "so i got to her house and she asked me to make her bacon and i was in no mood to argue with a drunk hannah so i said yes and when i finished making it hannah was asleep so i ate it" Aria said laughing as she talked and her story made the others laugh also. " i am going to request a song want to come with" Toby asked spencer "i would love to"Spencer giggled taking his hand. when the husband and wife got back Ar"ia and Emily were dancing "that is something i will never do" spencer said pointing to aria who was dancing in the center of the room with a large spotlight on her. " You wanna bet" toby said "on what?" spencer asked him "you not dancing out there"he said "Oh god toby-" before spencer could finish she was pulled out to the middle of the room this was the best night of her life. When that song ended toby asked if she wanted to go home she told him she did and they were about to leave when spencer looked over her shoulder and saw a short girl with blonde hair and tan skin she looked exactly like Kat and she was talking to Aria "hold on let me go say goodbye to the girls" she said trotting over to the girls "hey Ar- oh sorry" she said when she saw the other girl "Oh spencer this is Kat"Aria said. After about 5 minutes Emily,Aria,and Spencer became very good friends with Kat when spencer left she made sure to get her phone number. When spencer got home she changed into her pajamas and jumped into bed within 5 minutes she was sound asleep.

AUTHORS NOTE: hey this saddens me to end this story because it was my first but i would just like to thank you for your support and wanted to say there will be a lot more fan-fiction stories that are follow ups to this one just hang in there lol. I do not know when the next story will be up it might be jan.1 ( tomorow ) or next week


End file.
